riseandfallofhumanityfandomcom-20200215-history
Rise and fall of Humanity Wiki
Ragnarok In the year 2000, the cock crowed to herald the end of the world. The Fimbulvinter came for three years, spreading famine and exposure across the world followed by packs of starving winter wolves. Giant monsters, the children of the titans, crawled out of the oceans. The gods came to war. The Fall of the Gods 'The Presedjet ' ANUBIS (Aka Yinepu, Anupu): Confirmed dead, defending Suez ATUM-RE (Aka Ra, Atum, Aten, Tem-ra): ''Confirmed dead defending Cairo after the fall of Suez BASTET ''(Aka Bast): Confirmed dead found in a temple, killed by unknown parties GEB (Aka Keb, Qeb, Seb): MIA HORUS (Aka Heru, Nekheny): ''Dead under Mysterious circumstances ISIS (Aka Aset):'' MIA OSIRIS (Aka Wesir, Sepa, Serapis): Dead; body parts were found across the global PTAH (Aka Petah): MIA SET (Aka Seth, Sutekh): Never appeared publicly, his influence and after effects have been seen SOBEK'' (Aka Suchos): Dead, defending Quseer alone against a number of high powered titans THOTH ''(aka A, A'an, Asten, Djehuty, Hab, Khenti, Mehi, Sheps): Dead, one of the first victims 'The Dodekatheon ' APHRODITE (Aka, Venus, Turan): ''Dead, found skinned and heart removed in a penthouse apartment in london, killer unknown APOLLO ''(Aka Aplu): ''Dead, Killed by unknown parties ARES ''(Aka Mars, Maris): ''Dead, died a warriors death in Parga ARTEMIS ''(Aka Artume, Cynthia, Diana, Locheia): MIA ATHENA (Aka Aphaea, Minerva, Menrva): Dead. died trying to keep the peace in the middle east DIONYSUS (Aka Bacchus, Fufluns, Lyaeus): Dead in Mysterious circumstances HADES (Aka Aita, Dispater, Orcus, Pluto): Dead: Body parts found across the global HEPHAESTUS (Aka Vulcan, Sethlans): Dead. Died in an accident in his workshop HERA (Aka Juno, Uni): MIA POSEIDON (Aka Neptune, Nethuns, Rodon): Dead. Died defending a force fighting Titans at sea HERMES (Aka Mercury, Turms): ''Dead. Died running a message to the front lines ZEUS ''(Aka Jove, Jupiter, Tinia): Dead. Killed by an unknown Scion 'The Aesir ' BAULDER (Aka, Phol): Known to be dead before Ragnarok FREYA (Aka Frau, Freyja): MIA FREYR (Aka Ing): ''Dead, died in mysterious circumstances FRIGG ''(Aka Freja, Frige): Dead, over exhaustion of her powers HEIMDALL (Aka Hama, Rig): Self imposed exile after killing Loki HEL (Aka Hell): ''Dead, wasn’t part of the war; body parts found across the global LOKI ''(aka Loftur, Loge): Dead. Killed by Heimdall during a battle, many believe this to be a good thing, Heimdall shoot through him to kill a titan, Loki killed three more before his last breath ODIN (Aka Wotan, Woden, Vak, Valtam, Ygg): Died protecting his son Thor and his wife Sif, against Titan designated Fenris SIF: Dead. Died fighting alongside Thor THOR (Aka Donar, Thunor): Dead fighting the titan designated Midgard Serpent TYR'' (Aka Tku, Ziu):'' Dead. Died under mysterious circumstances VIDAR (Aka Vidarr): MIA 'The Atzlanti ' It is beleived all of the Atzlanti perished but the truth is unknown. 'The Amatsukami ' Never got involved in the war. Only their Scions know the truth. 'The Loa ' The Loa were beleived MIA, however there have been several sightings by scions of the gods continued survival. 'The Tuatha ' The Tuatha are largely unknown by the world, though it seems they have mostly survived so far. 'The Celestial Bureaucracy ' Their presence is felt but never seen. Most assume they are dead 'The Deva' The Deva are all dead, dieing whilst protecting their homelands The Rise of the Scion But in their wake, their children came to power. Frank Inger - Son of Freyr Bess - Daughter of Dionysos Ishaq Jewell - Son of Horus Llewellyn Gryffudds - Son of Lugh Jessie de le Jumeaux - Daughter of Legba or Kalfu Danny Whats-her-sox - Daughter of Erzulie Harry Roth - Son of Tyr Places Yngard The first thing that greets you is a sign on the M1 - An old Welwyn Garden City roadsign that has been moved to where it was easily seen. Except it seems like birds have fouled the sign so badly that all can be read is: 'yn gard' and 10 miles ->' '' High walls of reclaimed and black-painted brick stand about 20 feet up behind a trench that must have been dug out years ago through a combination of battered old construction vehicles and hard graft - old and battered street lights pounded into long metal spikes lining the bottom of it as if daring anyone to try and cross it. The occasional guardsman wearing armour less ostentatious or effective then the average Warpig could be seen smoking with either a battered pistol at their hip or a scrap-crossbow in their arms.The only enterance to the city was a single bridge of carved up slabs of tarmac and steel with short railings on the side. Almost half of the bridge was covered in brightly coloured ribbons of all the colours of the rainbow and a sign on the brick wall which seems to have been unfortunately splattered with paint recently so that it reads: '''yn Gard... City Category:Browse